In the prior art, there are several hand-held confectionary products having a solid candy product that dissolves upon being licked by the tongue of the consumer thereby imparting a pleasurable taste to the consumer.
One particular confectionary product of interest is a candy called a PUSH POP.TM., distributed by, e.g., Topps Ireland. This product has a two-part detachable housing, i.e., a base member onto which a candy mass is mounted and an opaque cap or cover removably engaging with the base for covering the candy mass. The candy mass is solid and mounted on a displaceable member for movement from a storage position in which it is situated substantially within the base to a consumption position in which it extends beyond the base a desired distance as needed for licking by the consumer, the desired distance being determined by the consumer, but it is most often the extreme extended position. The sliding member is moved by inserting a finger of the consumer through an aperture in the bottom of the base to engage with the sliding member. Accordingly, the sliding member must be accessible through the bottom of the base. The cap has a flat upper surface and in light of its opacity, prevents viewing of the candy mass when engaging with the base. A thin, elongate clip is attached to the cap and extends over the base and enables the confectionary product to be attached to, e.g., clothing.
It is a problem with the PUSH POP.TM. that as the candy mass dissolves, i.e., as it is being licked, some of the dissolved candy may drip onto the sliding member and prevent movement of the sliding member. Also, the continual movement of the candy mass into and out of the base is detrimental to the cleanliness of the candy product, and will make the product less attractive from the commercial standpoint because it causes the child to get dirty or sticky fingers.
Another very significant problem of the prior art confectionary product is that the solid candy bar sticks to the wall of the plastic container during its storage in a warehouse. In spite of the fact that it is provided with a wrapper, the candy gives off moisture, sticks to the plastic walls of the cap and thereby makes consumption of the candy bar nearly impossible. The child is not aware of such deterioration upon purchasing the confectionary product, and will be highly disappointed when after unwrapping the candy, he cannot get it out of the housing.
Other confectionary products similar to the PUSH POP.TM. include a KISSING.TM. candy manufactured by Jeong Woo Confectionery Co., Ltd., Korea and a TORPEDO.TM. candy. Also manufactured in Korea. This product is essentially identical to the PUSH POP.TM. except that it has a rounded cap and the clip extends further along the base. Nevertheless, the same problems prevalent in the PUSH POP.TM. are also present in this confectionary product.